Do You See Them, Too?
by hiccstagram
Summary: Everyone's born colourblind, and will continue to be until they make skin-to-skin contact with their soul mate. Levi just so happens to begin seeing these colours while wailing on a certain boy in a courthouse.


A kick to the head. A kick in the arm. Suddenly, the chairs and floors aren't grey. He pauses for a second and wracks his brain because he can't remember where he's heard this scenario before.

He grabs the brat by his hair and knees him in his face, surely breaking his nose. Levi stops and looks at the boy before him. His arms are tied back, he's kneeling and his eyes are begging for mercy. And then, the brat's hair lightens. It's no longer black, but lighter and softer coloured. Levi's mad; he doesn't understand why things are starting to look different- why the blood dripping from the boy's nose is no longer grey, why his own skin no longer looks so dull.

Therefore, Levi hits harder. Kicks faster. Begins to really throw himself into it. Gasps can be heard throughout the entire courtroom. He can hear the whispering of his name and can already imagine the rumors that will spread. He finishes when a shiny white tooth is knocked out of the boys face.

Levi watches Eren, studying him. Wondering if he'll look up and in Levi's eye. But then, he does. Eren looks at Levi with a statement saying continue. He's begging for mercy but willing him to continue. The boy's contradicting himself, and that angers Levi more. He wants to stop this boy from looking at him like that and stop his own environment from changing. He clenches his fist, ready to attack again and doesn't break eye contact.

And then he sees it happen. Eren's eyes change from a deep grey to a very intense colour, though he couldn't name it. Of course, Levi wasn't daft, he knew his colours, but he's never seen them. He knew his pants were supposed to be brown and the sky was supposed to be blue and the grass was supposed to be green, but nothing compared to that of Eren's eyes. The best way Levi could describe them was as an "intense grass" as he'd yet to have seen much of the colour green. Levi's hand subconsciously unclenched from its fist and he let go of the brat's hair, turning around and looking back at the judge. He struggled to not react to the new found brightness of the room.

Of those watching Levi and the judge converse, only a fraction could see colours for what they truly were. Levi could now add himself to the list. He should be relieved, he should at least quit looking bored and move on to slightly displeased, but honestly he's scared.

After the court mishap, Levi took his time back to Erwin's office. He wanted to look at everything now that it had all changed in front of his eyes. He understood that the Jaeger kid had messed with his head somehow, and he remembers some elders from his childhood telling him stories about this sort of thing.

However, once he actually told Erwin his dilemma, Erwin straight up laughed in his face, angering Levi even more.

"What's so fucking funny?"

"Levi, my god. How can you not know?"

"I just don't. It's not funny." Levi's face hardened as he glared at Erwin, though the taller-and now blonde, as Levi recently realized- man just shook his head and smirked.

"Levi, do you know why you can see colours now?"

"No, dipshit. That's why I came to you"

"Colours appear the first time you touch your soul mate in any way. Did you physically touch anyone different lately?"

"No."

"Yes you did. The first attack you made on Jaeger, you punched his jaw. That's skin to skin contact. Did you start seeing the colours after that?"

"No." Levi was lying and Erwin knew it. He gave Levi a look that said I know you don't mean that, and Levi didn't say anything for a while, before speaking up.

"Have you seen the colours?" He asked, and Erwin shook his head in response. "Then how do you know what they mean? You could be wrong."

"But I'm not wrong."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

Levi had had enough of that conversation, leaving without a goodbye. He walked through the halls of the Castle-their new 'home'- and looked at the paintings hung on the walls more thoroughly. Levi knew all those who had painted could see the colours because the paintings themselves look natural and calming. Levi couldn't keep the idea in his head that Eren could be his...soulmate. He'd felt gross about it, as he was more than twice Eren's age.

However, later that night he asked Eren if he resented him. Eren said no, of course not, and that he really looked up to Levi; idolized him. This took off pressure that Levi hadn't even known was present, but kept his usual pokerface intact. When he saw how forgiving and understanding his new Scout was, he couldn't help but feel slightly relieved.

What Levi did not know, however, was that Eren too began to see the colours while tied up in the courtroom, and was too scared to say anything about it to his Captain. He didn't know if it had been a side effect of the Titan-Shifting abilities or not. So he never spoke a word of it because of that, and Levi was too closed off to say anything about the colours to a boy he'd only just met, so they'd both unknowingly decided to not utter a word of their newfound view of things to the other.


End file.
